MORTAL KOMBAT: BEYOND X
by Sharp-Inker
Summary: Earthrealm has been spared from Shinnok's terror. How ever our characters are still training in the case of another crisis and Raiden further fortifies Earthrealms protection. I do not own Mortal Kombat or Any characters featured in Mortal Kombat, However OC Characters I do own, Such as Kaapo.
1. Celebration

MORTAL KOMBAT: BEYOND X

(Chapter 1 Celebration)

It was a hot summer day; it had been a month after Shinnok's demise. The protectors of Earthrealm were all relaxing at the beach. Their wounds were healed and everyone was feeling healthy, they were at peace at last. Sonya was lying down on a sun chair with her shades on and her eyes closed; suddenly she felt her stomach getting splashed by water. She opened her eyes to see Johnny with a water gun and a big smirk on his face while wearing a pair of sunglasses himself. He wore nothing but his swimming trunks, "what the hell was that for!" Sonya said in a tone that was not pleased. "Come on babe; me Cass and Jacqui are having a water gun war, I need a professional on my team I'm a bad shot!" Sonya couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle a bit. She hated Johnny's cocky nature, but she loved his positive and laidback nature.

"Alright John, besides its been too long since I've played with Cassie". Johnny looks at her with pure content in his face. "Sweeeeeet The water gun is just under my sun chair, Il get it for you." Sonya takes the time to stretch. Her body looked noticeably aged but she was still very attractive, a firm body, a nice subtle hourglass figure, her face still hot if you ask most men. She was wearing a black bikini covering her features well enough so people wouldn't think she was a sleaze, but not so much that she would be called a complete square. A good balance between the two. Johnny now back with the gun, his gun much bigger than hers. "John I get the big gun or you fight without me" Sonya says with a serious tone although she was being playful.

"Yes Ma'am!" Johnny says playing around as if he's one of her solders. She has what she wants now, the big gun. "DAD LETS START ALREA—WAIT MOMS JOINING! AHHH SHIT WE'RE SCREWED!" Jacqui looks at Cassie like she's about to die. "CHARRRRRRGEEE" Johnny screams. Jacqui and Cassie pelt him with water; his glasses are his only protection. His gun is dropped and now he's covering his body with his arms trying to protect himself. The pressure from the water guns weren't pleasant but that's would made it competitive for them. They're guns needed to be pumped up, the two laughing at the sight of a fallen Johnny Cage. They completely forgot about Sonya who blasted the two laughing solders with her water gun. "AHHHHH MOM" "AUNT SONYAAA CRAAAAAP" The two girls now getting pelted themselves.

All of them are standing there soaked. "Damn it we lost" Cassie said. They checked their guns realizing that they were out of water. "OH SNAP YOU GUYS GOT OWNED" Said Johnny loudly. "AUNT SONYA DID ALL THE WORK" Said Jacqui just as loudly. "Hey not my fault your aunt's still got it". Johnny says playfully. Sonya just laughs lightly. "John next time it'll be me and Cassie" Sonya says with a smile at her daughter. Cassie felt warm inside, her mother had always been hard on her and now she's playing with her. "AHHH COME ON BABY" Johnny says genuinely sounding disappointed.

Aside from the war going on at the beach, there was actually some relaxing being done on the beach. Sub-Zero along with Jax were enjoying the water, Takeda and his Father were lying in their sun chairs. Vera just a Chair away was enjoying some Ice cream, which was melting fast in the heat. Takeda and Kenshi were talking telekinetically. "You know dad, I'm sorry how I was too you when you visited me at the destroyed city I—", Takeda was interrupted by Kenshi's thought though. "Son you had to endure a difficult childhood, and I was not present, it is I who is deeply sorry. Just know that my love for you is unconditional". " I love you too dad, and you know what, that was an old chapter in our life this is a new one" Takeda thinks to his father in a happy manner.

"Son one day I will take you to where I used to train as a swordsman before my blindness. It is a sight with beauty like no other" Kenshi thinks to his son; now in touch with more peace knowing his son is happy. " I'd love that dad" Takeda thinks back to him. "Do you feel that dad" Takeda said sensing one of their allies not in a good mood and rather depressed. "It is your friend Kung Jin, he is hiding something, He is attracted to men it appears." Kenshi thinks to his son. "There's nothing wrong with that, but he seems to be uncomfortable…. Wait he knows were reading his mind he's thinking about it right now." Takeda thinks to his dad. So you guys know what's bothering me". Kung Jin says in a stern but sad tone. Kenshi walks toward Jin using his telekinetic abilities to get close to him and trusting his son to let him know if he's about to walk into anything. He puts his hand on Jin's shoulder and speaks out loud now.

"You have no need to be ashamed, nobody here will criticize you nor should they". Kenshi said comforting Jin. "Love is not bound to heterosexuality my friend it is free and uplifting" Kenshi continued on only further comforting Jin. "Hey man I'm 100% Supporting you on this too" Takeda says only a couple of feet behind his dad. " Thanks guys and his name is Kaapo Tacitus. He actually trained under Sub-Zero as a Lin Kuei clan member. He's good with a Kitana." Jin went on now telling his friends about the new man in his life. "Does he possess cryomancing abilities like the grandmaster?" Kenshi asks curiously. "No he's been working with the grandmaster and Raiden to find out if he has any inner abilities." Jin says calmly now feeling like massive weights are off his shoulder. Johnny Approaches the group now dried off, from his water gun shower. "Heeeeeey you guys are coming to the party later tonight at my place right?" Johnny says like he's apart of some fraternity. "Yeah and Mr. Cag"- Jin is cut off early. " You can call me Johnny when your off the job Jin, makes me feel old when you call me Mr. Cage" Jin is struggling to find the courage to tell Johnny He wants his boyfriend to come to the party.

Kenshi puts his hand on Jin's shoulder again. "Do not be afraid son, speak your mind we will not judge you." Takeda was somewhat surprised that he called him son, but he puts it behind him knowing his father is just trying to make Jin feel comfortable. "What's the matter Jin"? Johnny says with a more serious and slightly more concerned tone. "Is.. Is it alright if I bring my boyfriend…" Jin says feeling heavy from speaking those words. "Absolutely, and don't worry Jin, its completely normal. Tell you what Jin Il let the others know he's coming as well and that you too are involved romantically. I don't want you two feeling like outcasts. And listen to me Jin anyone who says anything homophobic about you two is not welcome in my house." Jin looks at Johnny with a huge smile. "I really appreciate it Johnny, and please do let them know." "Well I'll see you guys at the party!" Johnny says back to his playful and exciting tone.

Later at night

Johnny had bought a much bigger house and ditched the apartment he used to own. The victory over Shinnok left him in good spirits and now his house was full of positive energy, and people having fun. Sub-Zero and Kenshi were at Johnny's dinning room table and enjoying a cup of hot green tea. Takeda was flirting with Jacqui and playing video games with her. Jin and Kaapo had arrived. Johnny greeted them warmly introducing Kaapo to all of the other Earthrealm defenders except for Sub-Zero, which Kaapo already knew, as his mentor. Everything felt right, except Hanzo Hasashi was not present. Takeda could not help but feel his absence. Hanzo treated him like a second son and Takeda looked up to him as well. The night progressed well and everybody seemed to like Kaapo, he was quite the opposite of Kung Jin. He was humble and kind; Kenshi took a liking to him for his personality. Sub-Zero Spoke to Kenshi of some of the training feats he had performed. Sub-Zero realizes his skill is above even that of Frosts. "He is talented with his kitana, Not a single movement wasted, a truly remarkable swordsman". Sub-Zero says admiringly. "Perhaps Takeda, Kaapo, and I may train sometime".

Kenshi says legitimately interested.

As the night progresses, Johnny and Jax are drinking beers and watching Cassie and Sonya VS Jacqui and Vera playing fuse ball. Johnny couldn't help but notice the pure joy Sonya and Cassie were feeling. "Man its great to see her with Cass playing like that" says Johnny in a low admiring tone. "She really does love her John, she loves Cassie more than anything in the world, she just wants the best for her, she wants Cassie to be even better than her." Jax says matching Johnny's Volume. "I know, but Cass needed this…. I needed it too, to see her happy like that." Johnny said passionately. "You're a good dad Johnny" Jax says giving Johnny a light tap on the back making sure not to hurt him with his massive robotic arms.

The Group decided to watch a movie on Johnny's Massive TV. Most of them fell asleep on the couch, the few that didn't were heading to bed Johnny decided to let them crash. Jin went upstairs to sleep with Kaapo as there was a queen sized bed and they shared it. Takeda and Jacqui took the opportunity to sleep together. There night not as tame as Jin and kaapo's. "How about we have a little fun" Jacqui says in a seductive voice. "I'm game" Takeda says in a seductive tone of his own. Jacqui grabs Takeda's hand and takes him to the bedroom on the main floor. Cassie, Jax and Vera are passed out on the couch. Cassie's is lying on Jax's lap. Vera pressed up against his shoulder, her head under his. His head is pressed just lightly on top of hers. Sub-Zero and Kenshi are lying down on two different couches. Which leaves Johnny and Sonya. "Il see you in the morning" Johnny says tiredly. "Johnny wait, you know at the beach earlier, when me and you won the water gun war… Didn't you mean? You just got caged instead of you got owned." Sonya said. Johnny now with a smile on his face pretends he doesn't know what she's hinting at.

"What about it babe" Sonya gives him a light punch to the gut. "You know what I mean right…." Sonya says her voice getting softer, and her face showing a sign of lust. She presses her body up against his placing her hand on Johnny's right pectoral muscle. "Babe all I know is what I want. I want us to get back together and become one big family again. A happy one…." Johnny's voice about as sincere as she's ever heard he really wants this badly. She can feel it. "Because Sonya, Those years apart…. They were torture. I love you and I don't want us to be split up anymore. I wanna see a smile on that pretty face when I wake up in the morning." His voice was weakening; he truly missed her all those years, he was fighting back tears and she could tell and felt horrible. "Johnny… I'm sorry I lost focus on what mattered most. I just felt weak…" Sonya feeling Johnny's pain started to tear up a bit." Baby you're the strongest woman I know and I love that about you. You don't need me to do anything for you. But I am here no matter what. So baby lets get married again and we'll work through all the issues we ran into".

Johnny said with some happiness in his voice. Sonya buried her head into Johnny's chest and began crying tears of joy, sobbing quietly to not wake the others. She didn't want to be seen like that and Johnny knows it. He gently removed her head from his chest and lead it up to his face. They shared a warm kiss Sonya's tears gently dropping down as if the tears were the conflicts she was holding with in her dropping away. "I love you John and I'm not weak for loving you or Cassie. I'm weak if I let people hurt you guys." Sonya says with conviction after the kiss is broken. "Lets head up to bed Sonya, I have a feeling were gonna sleep well tonight" Johnny kissed her head gently and he held her hand on the way to his bedroom. They shared another French kiss before turning the lights off. They fell asleep in each other's embrace. The reunited couple felt ecstasy as they saw a brighter future for their family.

On the next chapter

Raiden Seeks out Hanzo, enraged. He seeks to further protect Earthrealm and fortify their defenses. More on this on MORTAL KOMBAT: BEYOND X.


	2. Angry God

**MORTAL KOMBAT BEYOND X:**

(Chapter 2 Angry God)

A cool breeze blew through the air, the sun was starting to fall but there was still yet light outside. Hanzo Hasashi was teaching a class; as he was performing a high kick showing his students where it should be landing on a dummy, a violent burst of lightening appears out of nowhere. His students were startled and Hanzo himself was also surprised. "Raiden!? What is the matter!?" Hanzo said caught of guard. Before another word can come out of Hanzo's Lips Raiden teleports in front of Hanzo, he then grabs him and teleports to a forest. "What is the meaning of" Hanzo is cut off when Raiden pushes him to the ground. "YOU FOOLISH RAGE DRIVEN HOLLOW SHELL OF A MAN!"

Raiden says his voice booming with anger. "YOU TOOK MY SONS FROM ME!" A burst of lightening connecting with Raiden at the last syllable. "I Do not understand Raiden what have I done!?" Hanzo said still unaware of what pain he caused Raiden. "YOU KILLED QUAN CHI BEFORE WE COULD REVERSE THE SPELL CORRUPTING THEIR SOULS, FOUL!"

Raiden said with his anger nearly at his peak. "HE MURDERED MY WIFE AND CHILD, THEN SLAUGHTERED MY CLAN, JUSTICE WAS SERVED!" Hanzo said picking himself up off the ground, now just as angry as the thunder god. To this day the death of his family and clan weighed heavy on him, he would be damned if he did not avenge them. Nothing was holding back Hanzo now he was going to destroy the thunder god for trying to scold him on bringing justice to a murderer. " YOU ARE THE FOOL RAIDEN HAD YOU RESTORED MY FAMILY AND CLAN I WOULD NOT HAVE KILLED QUAN CHI BEFORE YOU RESTORED THEIR SOULS!" Hanzo now completely over the edge, his eyes were lighting on fire. Thinking about what had happened in the past was enough now, Hanzo was going to battle the thunder god.

"AHHHHHHH" Hanzo screams while running toward Raiden. Raiden disappears in a bolt of lightening only to reappear behind Hanzo. Hanzo expected this much and through out a kick behind him, yet it did not connect. Raiden was right back in front of him landing a leaping jump kick to his face knocking Hanzo back on one knee. Hanzo throws out his spear at the thunder god who dodges it rather quickly but catches the chain while it is still moving forward behind him. Now he channels Electricity through his body, which in turn shocks Hanzo. "AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG" Hanzo Screams in pain from the electricity coursing through his body. Now back on one knee. Raiden wasn't done though he was furious. With one hand on the chain he places his other and flys in the air while making an arcing motion in the air with his arms, scorpion now flying through the air while stunned from the electricity was about to meet some serious pain on his way down had he not reacted.

Hanzo lets go of the chain and teleported in mid air. He then reappeared in the air kicking Raiden in the face sending him flying to the ground. Raiden landing hard and Hanzo Teleporting again back to the ground safely. He doesn't waste time, the thunder god is stunned and he was going to take advantage of it. He teleports again this time in front the thunder god and lands a kick in Raiden's mid section before Raiden could get up. The attack knocked the wind out of Raiden; Hanzo leaps onto Raiden his fist engulfed in flame landing multiple punches directly to Raiden's face and mid section in rapid succession. The attacks hurt the thunder god but he was far from out of the fight he again channels lightening through his body electrifying Hanzo. "AGGGGHHHHHHH!" Another scream of pain from Hanzo. Raiden proceeds to make a bright flash of lightening temporarily blinding Hanzo; He shoots a light burst of lightening at his chest just enough to get him off of the thunder god.

Now with Hanzo standing clutching his head in pain from all the disorientation Raiden lands a chop to Hanzo's neck, Hanzo's head tilts reacting to the pain of the attack. Next Raiden throws a roundhouse kick to the side Hanzo's head had tilted. This resulted in Hanzo being knocked out cold. Raiden knew what time it was but he stopped himself. In his mind he thought to himself. If I kill him I will only cause more harm for the ones I care for. Raiden already felt at fault for the deaths of the now corrupted revenants. He grabbed Hanzo's arm, Hanzo now beginning to regain his consciousness. In a flash the two were teleported away and they reappeared inside the Jinsei Chamber. Hanzo now awoken asks in a dazed state. "Where am I?"

"The Jinsei Chamber, Hanzo I spare you knowing that killing you is not right and will help no one." Raiden said now very calm. "You angered me Hanzo from what I have heard from Sonya Blade, you killed Quan Chi and did not help Earthrealm against Shinnok. Now I fear because of your rash actions, we may still yet have to worry about the Netherrealm's wrath. It appears Liu Kang has taken Shinnok's role as emperor and he no doubt will wish to continue Shinnoks plan" Raiden says now concerned. "Raiden their must still be a way we can revert the revenants to their former selves" Hanzo say's now feeling calm and healed from his injuries."If the worst becomes a reality I can provide you with knowledge of the Netherrealm and my most skilled warriors. Raiden I owe you this much, I'm Indebted to you now" Hanzo says with respect, he knew what he did was wrong and now he would try to make good.

His life of being a revenge driven man was over. He would now help those in need. Suddenly Hanzo feels an hand on his shoulder "I should not of resorted to violence." Raiden said feeling regret for his bold actions. "I should have thought about others instead of caring for my revenge only." Hanzo said feeling just as much regret. "We must focus on the future Hanzo, we will need to continue developing the skills of this new generation of warriors. As they become stronger our opponents do as well." Raiden says while giving Hanzo a gentle pat on the shoulder, and looking around the Jinsei Chamber he knew there was work to be done still. "I will train Takeda with the aid of Kenshi to better his combat prowess. Our goal is for Takeda to learn to utilize his telepathy in multiple ways in combat." Hanzo says making his first step on his lighter path.

"I will train Cassandra Cage, Kaapo Tacitus, and Kung Jin. The goal being to teach them how to control their chi and manipulate their special abilities for the better." Raiden says knowing that they all needed to learn how to be more resourceful with their abilities. "Mr. Cage will be useful in assisting me teach this, as will Sub-Zero. As for Jacqui Briggs, she possesses her father's strength. If she can learn how to be agile like Sonya Blade she may be much more deadly." Raiden says now pondering how strong the new warriors could possibly become. "We have much work to do Raiden, an early start would be best" Hanzo says with determination to teach his pupil to be even better. "You are correct Hanzo let us begin our work after our wounds have healed, we shall start the training three days from now." Raiden says calmly to Hanzo, they shake hands and Raiden teleports him back to the Shirai-Ryu Academy.

Next time…. Our hero's will train to become stronger, prepared for Earthrealms next threat. How well will the training go, how strong will they get. What will happen between Takeda and Jacqui before they are separated temporarily. Find out next time on Mortal Kombat Beyond X.


	3. Training Begins

MORTAL KOMBAT: BEYOND X

(Chapter 3 Training Begins)

Sonya and Johnny are relaxing at home, a couple of days had passed sense their party and the house was finally clean again. Sonya was in her blue pajama bottoms and one of Johnny's larger grey T-shirts. The shirt was covering just past her hips, it was definitely too big on her but she didn't care it was comfortable. Johnny was wearing red flannel pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt.

"Honey your eggs are done!" Johnny said loudly to catch the attention to his old lover who was watching T.V. in their living room. Sonya walks into the kitchen and walks over to Johnny giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking her food to the kitchen table. "Thanks baby" Sonya said with a smile on her face. "Sense when did you call me baby" Johnny says playfully. "First time for everything". Sonya says in a playful tone responding to his. "Wow that's so American of you, that's a change." Johnny retorts back.

She starts to laugh lightly, "Oh it's a real shocker I know, go wake up Cassie so she can eat with us." Sonya says. "Great now she's gonna be grumpy with me." Johnny says wishing Sonya had gone instead. He knocks on the door, "Sweety get up I made you and your mother some eggs." He says while entering her room. She's still asleep so he lightly starts shaking her. "Come on sweety your foods gonna get cold." Johnny says in a gentle voice. Her eyes are gently fluttering open from awakening. "Hey dad." She smiles gently. "Good morning princess, come on sweety your mothers waiting for us". Johnny says grabbing her arms and helping her get up.

The three of them enjoy eating their breakfast, but suddenly Raiden appears before them. "Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, I apologize for interrupting you too, but I must inform you that I am gathering all of the new warriors to train." "You need me, why do we have to train?" Cassie says curiously. "Earthrealm may need to be protected again and once it does, I will require the best fighters at my side. Your father, Sub-Zero, and I will train you, Kung-Jin and Kaapo." Raiden says in his usual calm tone.

"When" Johnny says curiously. "Two days from now at the Lin Kuei Temple, Sonya blade I ask that you train Jacqueline Briggs" Raiden says explaining the situation more. "I can make that happen." Sonya says. "Hanzo Hasashi and Kenshi will train Takeda at the Shirai-Ryu Temple." Raiden says. "I can make it to the Lin Kuei Temple in two days Raiden" Johnny says. "Excellent, my gratitude is with you, farewell." Raiden says than vanishes. "Great more work" Cassie says relieving a sigh of stress. "Hey if it hadn't have been him it would've been your mother" Johnny says jokingly. "JOHN!" Sonya shouts in disapproval.

Two days later…..

Johnny, Sub-Zero and Raiden were all lined up. Across from them were Cassie, Kaapo, and Kung-Jin. They all stood inside a dojo for indoor training. "Today we will teach you to control your chi. Some of you are more in touch with your bodies energy than others. Nether the less you will learn to manipulate your chi." Raiden says his voice rose so that they could her him clearly. "First we will focus on breathing exercises, before any of you can use your chi, you must first discover it." Raiden says

Cassie doubted his training methods but she realized something, she had never been in touch with her dads green energy as much as he had which motivated her to try the exercises. Sub-Zero demonstrated the breathing techniques. The three young warriors knelt on the floor and breathed in while raising their hands and out lowering their hands. "As you breath you should feel a slight pressure in your stomach, know that this is your chi. Try to push that feeling out toward your hands." Sub-Zero says instructing the young warriors. Kung-Jin did so and his bow appeared out in front of him. "Very good Kung Jin your bow is made out of your chi which is why it cannot be cut or broken by conventional means." Raiden says.

As Cassie focuses her chi into her hands, she see's a green forceball appear between her hands. "HOLY SHIT DAD I DID IT!" Cassie says in excitement. She was getting better at using her father's gift. "That's great sweety! But calm down Kaapo is trying to focus." Johnny says happy for his daughter but a little embarrassed for her. "Excellent work Cassandra Cage" Raiden praises kindly. Soon after, Kaapo focuses his energy into his hands, it appeared to be Pale yellow. "Excellent Kaapo!" Sub-Zero says happy his student found his gift.

Next they began working on throwing their chi as projectiles against some weak furniture. Cassie's forceball is only slightly smaller and less effective as her dads. Kung-Jin's arrows were having a small destructive chi explosion at the end of it. But Kaapo's chi had no visual effect on the furniture. Frustrated he shoots out his chi blast at an already broken chair. But what happened next he did not expect. The chair leg had been snapped but was only hanging by a couple threads of wood. His chi began reconnecting the wood pieces. The chair had been completely repaired.

This caught Raiden's attention. " Very good Kaapo, you have discovered the true nature behind your chi. your chi's ability is to heal. It is light energy. This breed of chi is extremely rare. You can do great good with this ability." Raiden said impressed, only seeing two other people long ago with the same abilities. "But how will it be useful in combat?" Kaapo said Genuinely disappointed in his ability. Do not be foolish Kaapo, light powers are meant to protect. You can use it in many ways to defend yourself. You can also use your chi in multiple different ways offensively. Your chi will never be as destructive as others nor need it be." Raiden says. Once Kaapo heard this he began to feel relieved he was going to be able to use it in combat after all.

"That is enough for today." Raiden says. The younger warriors hadn't realized how late it had gotten and their bodies began feeling tired from all the chi usage. "Be sure to make yourselves comfortable, but be mindful of others." Sub-Zero says warm fully welcoming his guests. "Thank you grandmaster for making these arrangements possible" Raiden says while giving him a bow. "You are very welcome Raiden" Sub-Zero says with a warm smile on his face bowing back out of respect for the god. Raiden then disappears in a flash of lightening. The teachers and the students than get prepared for bed as another long hard day was ahead of them.

Next on Mortal Kombat Beyond X:

Takeda pushes himself beyond his previous boundaries and Jacqui is determined to become far greater than she is now... how will they fare…. Stay tuned.

I'd like to thank all of you who have been reviewing, and giving kind constructive criticism. You guys are the reason I keep writing these. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Training Progresses

MORTAL KOMBAT BEYOND X

(Chapter 4 Training Progresses)

It had been 2 week's sense Raiden's training began and through hard work the younger warriors were seeing improvements. Jacqui Briggs was seeing a remarkable change thanks to her aunt Sonya. That didn't mean it was fun though.

In an indoor training facility Jacqui and Sonya were sparing inside a MMA like octagon. Jacqui wasn't wearing her gauntlets, had she hit Sonya with those there would be some pretty considerable damage, definitely not fit for training. "Come on Jacqui hit me!" Sonya yelled. Jacqui was trying her hardest to land a punch on Sonya but she couldn't and eventually stopped panting for breath.

She bent over with her hands on her knees trying to get some air in her lungs. "Jacqui! We've spent all this time building up your endurance and you wanna know why you're out of breath so fast." Sonya said in a frustrated tone. Jacqui looks up at her aunt shaking her head yes while collecting her breath. "Your movements are wasteful, every time you charge in like a bull I just redirect your attack and strike you. Little by little I begin wearing you down, than you end up completely out of stamina. Your fighting without strategy, don't fight stupid, use your head." Sonya said, sounding as tough as her father could be when disciplining her. Once Jacqui had caught her breath and rehydrated they began sparing again. This time Jacqui was fighting with a strategy in mind. She was moving more slowly around Sonya, Jacqui through a jab and than faked a reverse punch, while she was stepping forward from her reverse punch Sonya had moved to the left of her. Sonya hadn't expected Jacqui to recover so quickly and Jacqui quickly side stepped and landed a powerful kick to Sonya's mid section sending her back a couple of steps and into the cage. Jacqui moves in close and throws a punch near Sonya's face.

Had it been a real fight Jacqui wouldn't have stopped the punch. Sonya smiles. "That's my niece, smart just like her aunt." Sonya says glad Jacqui had learned so quickly. Sonya picks herself up. "See that, how much energy did you burn?" Sonya asks already knowing the answer. "Not a lot at all" Jacqui said surprised at her results. "I let my guard down Jacqui I figured you hadn't smartened up yet. That one mistake cost me bad, let your opponents create openings for you, don't waste all your energy on doing it yourself. You'll burn out and lose fast." Sonya said educating Jacqui.

"Now Jacqui I know you can attack but I want you to defend now. This is where agility is going to be your best friend. Put what I taught you to good use." Sonya said sternly. Jacqui was ready as they started up again Sonya was using her brain to set up some strikes and Jacqui was doing her best to predict the attacks. A jab, Jacqui easily swats it away, an incoming reverse punch. Jacqui lowers her hands to block the attack. Before it even finishes she see's Sonya's punching arm rise to her head. Sonya the released a high snapping kick, Jacqui had reacted quickly enough to grab her leg and move in for a takedown but Sonya had quickly released a roundhouse kick in an attempt to free herself. Jacqui blocked the incoming roundhouse and pushed Sonya onto the ground stomach first. She went to leap on top of Sonya for a ground and pound but she was to fast rolling out of trouble fast.

The two kept fighting fiercely ending up in a clinch, Sonya then threw Jacqui to the ground hoping to get a ground and pound opportunity herself, but no luck. Jacqui with a roll backwards gets back on to her feet and has her guard right back up. "Alright that's enough sparing for today Jacqui you did well." Sonya says Genuinely. The two of them leave the Octagon and begin training more on Agility through gymnastics.

Takeda was not slouching either, but his training was different from Jacqui's. It wasn't focused solely on fighting but instead it was focused on controlling his telepathic powers as well. Outside of the Shirai-Ryu Temple there was a beautiful lake not too far away. Takada had followed Hanzo's directions to get there along with his father. Once they had reached the lake Kenshi took a deep breath. They sat legs crossed at a dry spot not far from the water, and then Kenshi began speaking. "Son I'm going to teach you how to create illusions in your enemies minds." Kenshi spoke softly; he was at ease do to his calming surroundings, even without his eyes he was able to hear the light sound of leafs from tree branches being lightly blown by the wind. "It is similar to telepathically reading someone. But the concept is to plant false images through their mind." Kenshi says his voice remaining soft. Takeda understood what he was talking about, he has experienced nightmares before where monsters were chasing him, only to wake up and see the creature for a brief second or two and then snap out of it.

"So I scare my opponents with it?" Takeda asks curiously. "You can yes, but only using this ability to strike fear into your enemies hearts is not using the ability to its best potential." Kenshi say's opening his son up to new ways of using the ability. So I can use it to create temptation, distraction? Takeda's mind wanders trying to think of ways to use it. "Yes, good thinking my son." Kenshi says. Let us begin… First I will demonstrate the technique on you. Kenshi held his two fingertips on his forehead. Takeda's eyes where open and nothing seemed to be happening, then all of a sudden he see's an image out of the corner of his right eye. He looks at it and see's Jacqui in tight jeans and a crop top giving him a flirty wink. Then she vanished.

"You lost focus son." Kenshi says in a playful tone and a smile on his voice. "That was amazing how do I do that!" Takeda says eager to learn. First when you speak to me telepathically you simply think of an image and where you want it to go." Kenshi says making it sound easy. "That sounds difficult dad." Takeda says upfront. Takeda tried hard but he couldn't do it. But as he began feeling like he wouldn't ever get it, he imagined his mother smiling at him and saying you can do it Takeda. "Suchin..." Kenshi says his tone a heavyhearted one. "Son you have done it, but you must train more, you need to learn to perform this feat more consistently." Kenshi's tone remains somber.

Takeda and his father had continued training, than returned back to the Shirai-Ryu Temple where Takeda knelt before his master Hanzo Hasashi. They were in an indoor dojo similar to that of the Lin Kuei's. Kenshi stood next to Hanzo. "Takeda my son, I do not have much else to teach you. You have learned much. But now I will teach you what gives me the strength that I have." Hanzo says his voice at a low sad sounding tone. Takeda looks up at his master and is listening attentively at what he's about to say.

"Rage, my son. I manipulate my anger. As I cause myself to become angry, my enemy's blows, which should hurt dearly, become mere scratches. " Hanzo continues. "At times I have lost control while attempting to manipulate my anger and at those times they have cost me dearly."

Hanzo says reflecting on all the mistakes he made when he was angry. "Are will to fight comes in many different forms, and anger gives us courage. But know this Takeda if you do not control your anger it will destroy you." Hanzo says. "Son what he means is that when we are angry we lose our sense of fear and we only wish to accomplish what we have set out. You must control your anger, at times it can be the worst response to have." Kenshi says trying to clear up what Hanzo had said. "I think I know what both of you are talking about" Takeda says taking in the new knowledge.

"Good because you will fight me now." Hanzo said Takeda doesn't look very happy about this. He fears his master, and rightfully so, Hanzo was incredibly skilled. "BEGIN!" Hanzo said before engaging Takeda. Kenshi was on the sidelines the whole time making sure the two weren't going to badly injure each other. Hanzo teleported behind Takeda and punched him in the face. Takeda then took a couple of steps back reacting to the attack. Hanzo followed up with a snapping kick to Takeda's inner thigh and an elbow to the face. Takeda now on the ground felt helpless against his master.

But it drove him insane, it was that same helplessness that got his mother killed. He was now infuriated, getting up with his wrist whips coming out. Hanzo threw his spear toward Takeda who reacted by stepping a side from it and landing two horizontal slashes from his whip to his masters exposed arms. "AHHHHHRGGGGGHH!" The whips stung fiercely. Hanzo closed the distance with another teleport and punched Takeda in his midsection. He then proceeded to smash the device on one of his wrist whips rendering it useless. But Takeda had landed a hard right reverse punch to his master's face. The attack that Hanzo had landed on him did not hurt him nearly as much as he thought. Takeda began to deliver a flurry of punches at the dazed Hanzo who wasn't even expecting the first punch. Finally he performed a straight kick sending Hanzo to the floor. Ripping open his already semi destroyed left wrist whip he takes out the coiled up whip and wields it more traditionally.

Hanzo had rolled back up to his feet and took on a defensive position knowing his student had the range advantage. A teleport was his best option; it was the fastest way to close in the distance. Hanzo performed yet another teleport but Takeda was expecting it and extended his foot where his master fell into it. Hanzo holding his stomach from the kick felt something wrap around his neck. It must have been Takeda's whip. Kenshi now was prepared to pry his son off of Hanzo. Takeda performs a takedown with his whips still around Hanzo's neck ready to strangle him. As Hanzo hits the ground, Takeda stomps his foot on his stomach where it would stay. "Yield master the fight is over." Takeda says in an assertive tone.

"I yield." Hanzo says his voice riddled with pain. Kenshi loosens up and Takeda helps Hanzo up to his feat and unties the whip from his neck. "I'm proud of you my son, not only have you surpassed me. But you are on the road of successfully manipulating your anger." Hanzo says with pride. "We should allow our bodies to recover. I will not allow you two to continue training in your current state Master Hasashi" Kenshi says respectfully.

"At times Kenshi I think I have taught him to well." Hanzo says with a slight laugh while holding his stomach.

They then leave the dojo, and go to their beds. While lying in his bed Takeda is struck with sadness wishing that things had been different and his mother still alive. He clenched his fist vowing to himself that he would never let Jacqui be hurt because of his weakness like his mother had. He had missed her dearly. From now on protecting her would motivate him to push harder when training.

Next time on Mortal Kombat Beyond X: Our hero's have once again earned some down time after their intense training. What will there new abilities be after their 2 months of training? What will Takeda do when he sees Jacqui for the first time in a while? Stay tuned to find out.

Hope you guys are enjoying this series and also if any of you are wondering if Kaapo and Kung jin are romantically involved, yes they are. I did write it in the first chapter in case you missed it. this series has been fun and were only at the beginning. There's still a lot yet to happen.


	5. Lovers Guardian

Mortal Kombat Beyond X

(Chapter 5: Lover's Guardian)

It was a quite evening at the Brigg's farm. Raiden's training program was complete and the fighters saw great improvements. Jacqui was enjoying more relaxing time, her father and mother we're out on a date. She was wearing tight jeans and a low cut tank top, She was home alone but not for long as she heard a ring on her doorbell. When she answered it, she saw none other than her handsome boyfriend. He was wearing a black pair of khakis with a dark blue hoodie.

Hey Tak! She said with excitement. She had missed her boyfriend over the long training period and it made her body beam with pure joy to see him. "Jacqui can we talk….." his voice was completely serious and the tone of his voice held a somber note all to well. "What's that matter baby?" Jacqui said her face showing worry and sadness. "Lets just go upstairs and talk about it in your room ok." He says maintaining his somber tone.

She grabs his hand and leads him to her room where they talk. "What is it Takeda?" Jacqui says while holding his hand as she begins to sit on her bed. She gestures for him to sit next to her. He complies without hesitation. "During my training, the thought of my mother crossed my mind. Master Hanzo told me to use my anger to fight more intensely. But all it has done sense is make me feel terrible. If it weren't for my weakness..." His voice began to tremble with sadness; tears were not far from falling. "Takeda….." Jacqui said her voice filled with empathy, only trying to imagine his pain. She knew about his loss and how badly it hurt his soul. "She's dead and it's my fault. If only I could protect her. If only I was the man I am now... mother…." He had reached his breaking point and tears gently began streaming from his eyes as he looked toward the ceiling almost as if he was looking beyond it. "Baby…." Jacqui said with her heart aching from her boyfriend's pain.

Her head leaned against his shoulder, and she began to tear up as well. He grabbed her hand and remained there releasing his sadness with her momentarily. Finally he carefully grabbed her face and looked her in her beautiful Chocolate brown eyes. "I vowed that day Jacqui. I vowed that would never happen to you. Because I will always be there to protect you. Never again would I lose someone I love to my weakness. I love you." He kissed her with more passion than she had ever experienced with him before.

They hadn't been dating for very long, only about 2 months and the second month they hardly spent anytime together because of Raiden's training program. The time they had spent together protecting Earthrealm

Drew them closer and when they were at peace they often spent time with each other. Movies, Video games, Cuddling. They always enjoyed their time together. They had two different personalities, which they admired about each other, but they had two things in common. They had good hearts and they were kind and caring.

Takeda was lost in love with Jacqui he started to push her down so her back was facing her bed. Where he leapt on top of her and began kissing her once again with passion. He pulled his sweater over his head to reveal a red long sleeve shirt; the shade of red was darker to match the black. They continued kissing again Jacqui putting her hands underneath his shirt feeling his subtly peaking abs.

He wasn't a body builder, but exercised hard which showed in his body. He looked good and was toned up well. He placed his right hand on her breast. The two were really starting to have fun now. She urged him to get off and he did so only for her to switch and be on top. He began placing his hands on her Butt and ran his hands down to her thighs. Still engaging in a passionate kiss. Soon the clothes began to come off, Takeda wasn't a fool though, and he wasn't about to have unprotected sex.

He had brought condoms with him in an empty pocket, he quickly checked to see if any were damaged. But they were good. Once the Condom was put on the two had a night they would remember for the rest of their lives. Moans and groans filling the air. They we're both feeling ecstasy. Once they were finished, Takeda disposed of his protection and walked back into her bedroom, Jacqui was sitting in bed in her pajamas. Takeda leaned up against the doorframe with his hands crossed trying to process what just happened. "Listen Takeda. That was amazing but you need to split before my dad gets here." Jacqui said with a worried look on her face. She knew her father was far to over protective.

"Shit that's right, I guess he wasn't here after all, I was too caught up in my thoughts babe. Look I'll text you and we'll hang out again." Takeda says a little flustered over the whole situation. "Ok babe" Jacqui said with a weak smile on her face, obviously tired from their ordeal. As Takeda's back was turning to leave he wanted to say one more thing. "Look I hope I didn't freak you out with what I said. I just, I really care about you." Takeda says feeling embarrassed that he couldn't control his emotions better.

"Takeda, its ok. But really you should go, my dad will be home at any moment." Jacqui says getting more nervous as time passes. "Ok, see you later beautiful." Takeda says in a quiet voice almost a whisper. Takeda successfully leaves the house before Jax arrives, and returns to his home.

Everybody was off his or her training regime, everyone except for Kaapo. Kaapo how ever had the comfort of his lover Kung-Jin. After their training regime had ended, Raiden asked Kuai Liang if he could take Kaapo to the White Lotus Society, for more training. Kuai Liang agreed. Raiden had been helping Kaapo a lot with Chi manipulation. Raiden and Kaapo where training in an outdoor sparing arena the shaolin had built. Kaapo wearing a blue Lin Kuei Ninja outfit, his mask was not on though and his hair was revealed. Long shoulder length dark brown hair. He was standing with his hands curled up into fists at each side of his waist.

With a deep breath he pushed in front of him, hands open palms facing forward. A medium sized Pale yellow energy ball flew from his palms. As it was reaching the dummy the monks had set up. He made a fist with one hand and smashed it using the bottom part of the fist against his open palm. The ball of energy exploded and sent powerful force of wind pushing the dummy off the arena and out of bounds fairly far.

"It is how I said Kaapo Tacitus, your abilities can be used offensively." Raiden said with a slight smirk on his face. Jin was watching on the sidelines. "Hey handsome why don't you slow down with your progress, your showing me up." Jin shouted at him playfully. "Ok, Mister can forge weapons with his Chi" Kaapo said back in a mocking tone. Jin just starts laughing lightly on the sidelines.

"Kaapo you need to focus. Now Channel your chi to your back as we practiced previously." Kaapo now with a grin on his face, channels his chi to his back. He had worked on this for a while and he was good at it now. Suddenly a pale set of holographic looking wings burst out of his back. Angelic in nature, they were long and thick. Kaapo began pushing himself in the air with his wings, now about 6 feet into the air he begins to slowly travel around the arena before descending to floor. Sweat dripping off of his face and panting he attempts to gather his breath.

"Holy shit, that was amazing Kap!" Jin yells out in pure excitement. "Excellent work Kaapo but it appears that this ability puts much strain on your body. You will need to train more before it can become useful in combat." Raiden says in his usual calm voice. "That is enough for today you're body is very fatigued, we will continue training after you have rested." Raiden says before walking away.

"Your doing great." Jin says to Kaapo. Jin wipes the sweat off Kaapo's face with a cloth and gives him a kiss. "Love you Jin." Kaapo says with a warm smile. "Love you too" Jin says with smile just as warm. The two of them go inside for a meal and some rest. Kaapo had finally saw for himself the potential he had.

Next Time on Mortal Kombat Beyond X: Cassie's been seeing someone and it turns out he has more power than what she thought. Finally someone she found attractive who she thinks can protect her.

P.S. Sorry for the really long wait guys, its finals week at school and the pressure has really been on. Hope this chapter was enjoyable, Leave a review please it would be greatly appreciated and also add this to your favourites or give it follow if you like it. Thanks guys. :)


	6. Dark Presence

Mortal Kombat Beyond X

(Chapter 6: Dark Presence)

It was a beautiful night, outside there was a cool breeze filling the air, all too refreshing. Cassie and her boyfriend were going out to a restaurant and an expensive one at that. She saw him near the front doors with his hands in his pockets and looking toward the sky taking in the stars as he waits. He wore a blue long sleeve dress shirt and a sleek black vest, along with black dress pants.

He also sported sleek black shoes, he was well dressed indeed. She was wearing a red dress revealing some of her cleavage but not too much. Her dress was cut just by her knees. Her heels were red as well. Her hair had grown longer. Her hair was about bottom lip length and she swept it to the right. As she approached him he caught her in the corner of his eye.

"Beautiful." He said in a light voice, his eyes showing that he was relaxed and happy. "How long you been waiting". Cassie said attempting to energize him some more. "Not long, but lets not wait any longer" her attempted failed as he replied in a calm and rather seductive voice. He guided his hand around her waist and led her inside.

The décor amazed her it was beautiful. "Table for two please name's Kyle Fernandez." Cassie was still taking in the decorum she didn't even notice her boyfriend speaking. She was brought back into reality when he began to gently push at her waist leading her to where he was going. As they sat at their table she was amazed. "This table is a favorite among our customers, beautiful view." The Host said as he put their menu's on the table. "That's funny I didn't realize my girlfriend was by this table so often." Kyle said with a smile on his face, making Cassie smile and chuckle a little bit.

The Host lets a small laugh out and wishes the two a wonderful evening before returning to his post. As Cassie gazed out the window she saw the waterfall and the river flowing. "Kyle this is amazing." She says taking in all of the wonder of her surroundings. "I'm just glad you like it baby." Kyle says. The two went on to enjoy a great meal and a costly one as well. Kyle paid the tab and it was expensive, 100 dollars wasn't cheap. The two headed out side and hung out by the rail guards as they both looked out toward the river.

"This was great." Cassie said her voice relaxed and fulfilled with what she experienced tonight. "I was thinking it could get better." Kyle says again in a seductive voice as he makes his way closer to Cassie. "Ohhhh" Cassie says in a teasing tone. He grabs her waist and brings her closer. He leans in and seals a kiss. "See, better isn't it." He says after breaking the kiss and giving them a comfortable distance between each other. He was still holding her hips and his eyes were locked in hers. "I bet I can top you, but I can't do it here. Lets go back to my place." She says with a devious smile on her face. He was a lucky man today. Once they arrived at her place she opens the door very carefully not to wake her parents. Then leads him to her room where the two began having a night filled with love making. The next morning Cassie woke up. She was still in bed and Kyle's arms were wrapped around her. She turned to face him and gave him a quick peck on the head. He groggily awoke and gave a weak smile, still clearly tired. "Hey" he said in a weak voice. She smiled lightly back at him. "Hey." She copied him.

"Time to get up sleepy" Cassie said. "I didn't think you were the morning type." Kyle said. I'm not its 1:00 in the afternoon, but I also like to bust your balls." She says in a quiet voice playfully and with a devious smile. "That's that patented Cage style I guess huh." Kyle says as he starts to get out of bed. "Hey you've met my dad you can't blame me it's all passed down." She says still laying in bed. "You're right your dad is a real character, he's too funny. He's a good guy." She just laughs at the comment and walks over to him to give him a peck.

"Oh look who we got here." Johnny says as he notices Cassie leave her room with Kyle. "Good Morning Mr. Cage" Kyle says politely and with a smile. He was always very kind when it came to Cassie's parents. He was very nice to her mom as he saw she was a no nonsense kind of person. Sonya liked him but she intimidated him as well. She warned him that if he hurt her daughter she was going to feed him his teeth. "And how was your night?" Johnny asked. "Cassie loved the restaurant, I knew she would. You should go there with Sonya sometime." Kyle suggested. Johnny made a facial expression, which showed that he was considering it. "You'd better." Sonya said to Johnny with a serious face although she was joking.

Just as they were talking Cassie smacked Kyle's ass. Kyle didn't react to the hit but simply opened his eyes wider and tilted his head to the right and back to its original position. "She get that from you." he asked Johnny. She got it through me, I'm the one in control." Sonya looked at him with a playful smile although she was serious. "You'll get used to Kyle." Johnny said with a smile. "But truth is they like it when you give em a fight." He said covering his mouth and whispering even though the two ladies could her him.

Kyle Just laughed. Thanks for letting me crash guys but I need to go. I gotta train." Kyle said as he looked at Cassie. Her expression showing she was not too happy with the statement. "Do you really have to go?" Cassie said with a frown on her face. "You know how important training is for me, Il see you again soon I promise." Kyle says as he cupped his right hand on her cheek and spoke in a compassionate tone.

Why don't you just train with me kid? I've still got it. We can get something to eat after and you can relax with Cass." Johnny suggested trying to keep his daughter happy. Some things never change and with Johnny it was trying to keep his daughter happy. She was his little Princess, plus he didn't mind Kyle anyway. He seemed like a good kid and was always understanding. He would always go out of his way to make conversation with them.

Kyle paused at first to think about the situation and ultimately said yes. He wanted to keep Cassie happy as well. The two boys took the training into Johnny's training room. "Wow Mr. Cage This is impressive, a Dojo and a gym combined." Kyle said admiring the room.

"Wasn't cheap but its worth it, it's a great place to keep me sharp." Johnny said checking out the room himself. The room had one large squared sparing ring, which was hardwood to match the retro dojo style. Around the ring was a bunch of various Gym equipment and machines. "Mr. Cage, I need you to push me hard. I've reached a plateau and I need to push beyond it." Kyle said with a look of determination on his face.

"I hear ya, lets get started then. Lets get changed and then warm up. After that we don't hold back all right. Only rule is no breaking bones or anything like that." Johnny said raising his voice making what he said sound final. After they got changed and stretched it was go time and it was fierce.

"GO!" Johnny yelled. And the two began fighting. Cassie and Sonya were watching on the sidelines. "I'm going to get changed and get some exercise." Sonya said. "Il join you in just a minute mom." Cassie said eyes still glued on the fight. Johnny threw a kick after a fake punch toward Kyle's face, the kick landed on his left side of his torso. It was a powerful one it hurt. Kyle quickly dashed back to avoid any further attacks in an attempt to let the pain subside. Johnny wasn't allowing that as he dashed forward and started throwing more punches at him. A right, a left both parried and then a kick landing on Kyle's on left leg.

A quick punch to the gut to stun him briefly then Johnny stepped forward into his punch landing straight on Kyle's face just on the cheek. Kyle fell to the floor and tried to pick himself up. The attack didn't knock him out it missed his chin, but it still did damage. Kyle was beginning to become extremely angry. Not only was he disappointed in himself for not getting better through his training. But now he was being beaten badly, because of the lack of improvement. His anger reached its peak and he jumped back up to his feet very quickly.

Johnny had noticed that something wasn't right though. No something was very wrong; he saw a black aura around his entire body. Cassie noticed too and watched with an open mouth shocked at what she was seeing. "AGHHHHHHH!" Kyle yelled in frustration and the black aura traveled to his fist making the color of his fists completely black. He rushed toward Johnny and Johnny raised his defenses. A flurry of attacks followed.

As Johnny was blocking and parrying them his hands felt a burning sensation. It hurt a lot, even just redirecting the attack hurt. Finally Johnny out of desperation punched Kyle in the face and backed away. While Kyle was in his stunned state, Johnny delivered a powerful shadow kick which sent Kyle back a few feet and onto the floor. He was quick to get up though and began running toward Johnny now with the black aura around his feet. He made it to Johnny incredibly fast and delivered a powerful reverse punch to his mid section knocking the wind out of Johnny.

Next Kyle swept one of his legs and Johnny was now Kneeling on one of his Knee's. Then right before Kyle could deliver a roundhouse kick he felt a pair of hands wrap around his torso. He looked back to see a terrified look in Cassie's eyes. "Stop please Kyle your hurting him." Kyle looked at her with a saddened expression realizing that he must have done something terrible. Then he felt a surge of energy leave his body and fell to the floor out of his weakened state.

Cassie then tended to his body, which was now lying on the floor. She moved the collar of his Gi out of the way to check his pulse. He was alive, just knocked out. "DAD! Are you ok!?" Cassie said genuinely concerned. "Yeah sweety I'm fine, what the hell was that. Did you see his eyes?" Johnny said shocked over what just happened. Cassie who had her hand cupped on Kyle's head looked at her father. "They were black." She said in a sad whisper. Kyle was beginning to come too.

He groaned and slowly begun to sit up. Cassie looked into his eyes and was relieved to see they were back to normal. He held his head in pain, "what happened did I get knocked out from the punch?" Johnny and Cassie looked at each other in shock. He doesn't remember what happened. "We need to see Raiden and now." Johnny said with a look of absolute seriousness on his face while looking at his daughter.

Next time on Mortal Kombat Beyond X: Is Kyle's power controllable and how does Cassie feel about what just happened. Is she scared, angry, or sad? Find out next time

PS: I know its been a while but I haven't had any real solid ideas until recently, I know where I want this series to go now its just a matter of doing it well. Thanks for reading and leave a review. Have a great day guys.


	7. Revealed Secret

Mortal Kombat Beyond X

(Chapter 7: Revealed Secret)

The entire flight over to China had been awkward. Johnny sat with Cassie. Sonya sat by herself and Kyle did as well. Kyle felt horrible when Johnny explained what he had done. Cassie was shaken up from the whole ordeal. She wasn't ready to be near him, not yet. Her father was the most important person in her life and to see him about to get beaten badly by her "beloved boyfriend" set her into a state of depression.

She wasn't happy with Kyle to say the least. **What the hell was I thinking? I should've trained by myself. Yet still I have no idea what that black aura was. I didn't even notice it around me. I swear he knocked me out with the punch he gave me.** Kyle thought to himself.

When they finally arrived at the Wu Shi Academy, they asked nearby monks where Raiden was. Once they got their answer they found him by the warrior shrine looking at the statues that lye there. He had his hand on his chin and seemed to be looking at them with deep thought.

Johnny cleared his throat at an attempt to get his attention. It worked and Raiden turned around with a slight look of surprise on his face. "Johnny Cage, what brings you to me." Raiden said in his usual monotone voice. "We have a problem Raiden." Johnny murmured when he was close to the thunder god. Raiden raised a brow and didn't speak to allow Johnny to explain. "This guy behind me, something really weird happened when I was training with him." Johnny looked down to the floor, his nostrils flared and his mouth bunched up. Making an expression that showed that he was finding this difficult to speak about. "His body, certain parts of it were covered in a black aura." Johnny said returning his gaze to raiden.

Raiden looked at him now with a visible sign of surprise. "I have heard enough Johnny Cage" Raiden said again with a monotone voice. Before Johnny could speak Raiden cut him off. "It is time that I reveal something to you and the other warriors." Johnny looked back at the group behind him and motioned with his hand for them to come over to him. "Raiden has something important to tell us that we'll all need to hear." Johnny said with a serious expression on his face and his voice raised so that they all heard him clearly.

They all looked to Raiden and listened intently then Raiden began. "Long ago before the elder gods, they're existed two beings even more powerful. They were called the eldest gods. The first was the eldest goddess. Aimi, the second was her son Michio. Aimi Possessed light powers and healing, she was a goddess who had endless love. Michio was the exact opposite. He was an angry child, he grew jealous of his mother's attention to other creatures of the world instead of him. He had discovered that he held different powers than his mother. His powers were dark and used for destruction. Angrily he began to corrupt his mother's creations.

Of course I am speaking of humans when I say creations. He gifted humans that were suffering with a portion of his dark power." He however did not get very far. His mother thwarted his efforts, but she managed to rehabilitate him to a better state of mind."

Raiden continued on "His mother paid more attention to him after apologizing to him. He never committed an act like that ever again. Unfortunately the humans who had his power had no way of getting rid of it and stuck to few bloodlines. In response to this issue, the eldest goddess blessed the families with the kindest hearts with a small portion of her abilities. She would watch vigilantly over the entire universe.

She eventually grew tired and wished for rest so she created what we know as the elder gods. When she was certain that they were cable of taking care of the universe she left with her just as weary son into a deep sleep for ages. I have not seen her sense."

Johnny noticed that Raiden had a sad expression written on his face and that Raiden was looking down at the ground. Raiden snapped out of whatever he was feeling fast however as he continued on. "I believe your friend here is apart of the linage that has been touched by darkness." Raiden said. "Young man I am Raiden, what can you tell me about these abilities you have." Raiden said with his hand on Kyle's shoulder in attempt to make him feel more comfortable. Kyle instantly took notice how much taller Raiden was then himself.

He stood at a mere 5ft 6 inches. Even Cassie was taller than him at 5ft 8 inches. Raiden stood well above both heights at a frightening 7 feet. "Honestly, I don't remember them at all." Kyle said scratching his head. "His fists turned black and when he struck me, it felt like where ever he hit me was burning badly." Johnny said as Kyle looked at him with interest.

"He also channeled his energy to his feet to do the same; I think it affected his speed, he came at me very fast. Then there were his eyes, they were completely black." Johnny said trying to give Raiden a good idea of Kyle's power. Cassie turned her head to look away; remembering what happened made her feel uneasy. Kyle could sense that she wasn't happy but decided against trying to console her because he knew he was the problem.

"Look Raiden he's a good kid and it's not like him to do something like this." Johnny said as he placed a hand on his upper back and began rubbing it gently trying to reassure Kyle. "Im sorry Mr. Cage I don't know what happened to me." Kyle said in a sad tone. "Don't worry about it and call me Johnny." He said while rubbing his back and shooting him a smile. Sonya couldn't help but smile as well as she saw Johnny being so kind. Cassie was still completely removed from the conversation.

"It seems that he wasn't in control of himself when this happened. He will need to learn to control this power. I believe this is the best place for him to learn. With that said he would stay with me while he learns and we will return to you when training is complete. That is of course if you find these terms acceptable." Raiden says as he turned to face Kyle.

"I don't want to hurt somebody because I don't know who to control this power. So I agree, we will train." Kyle said with a serious look on his face. "Very well then. Your training starts tomorrow." Raiden said again in his monotone voice.

As Raiden left the warrior shrine it left only Johnny, Kyle, Sonya and Cassie there. Kyle turned to look at Johnny. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Kyle said with a face painted with disapproval, he wasn't comfortable here but he knew he had to do it.

Johnny just looked back at him with a grin on his face with his signature sunglasses on. "Look kid you'll be fine, the shaolin monks are very kind and they'll take care of you. Well see you when this is all over don't worry about it." Johnny murmured to Kyle. "Ok" Kyle muttered and put on a small fake smile to try to hide his discomfort. Johnny nodded his head at him gently with a weak smile on his face and then turned around and began walking away. Sonya did the followed him, but Cassie just stood there.

Her face held a dejected look. He knew she was still upset with him. He walked over to her and looked down at the floor and back to her eyes nervously. He rubbed his chin and felt his scruffy facial hair tickle his hand. His nearly black coloured eyes were piercing her chocolate brown eyes. "Cassie, you know that… I would never want to hurt you or your family." Kyle's face held a compassionate look on it. He grabbed her hands into his holding them lovingly. She dropped her gaze to the ground and then found his eyes once again.

With a depressed and distant look on her face she muttered out a simple "ok." Then released a sign and forced his hands off of hers without much aggression. She left him there and caught up with her parents. She tried her best to mask her emotions and had a neutral facial expression so her parents would not ask her about what was going on.

Kyle stood in the warrior shrine with a depressed look on his face; he turned and gazed at a statue. He saw a statue of an Asian man wearing a headband; he really didn't care about it. He felt his frustration grow. He looked down at the floor and was surprised at what he saw. As he looked down he could see his chest, he noticed a black aura around it and checked his arms as well. The black aura flowed on his arms seamlessly.

He was shocked and the moment his anger passed the black aura was gone. **What the hell is happening to me!** Kyle thought as he began sitting on the floor clutching his head out of anxiety.

Author notes: Hey guys, it's about time this series starts picking up and no worries were getting there. As always I hope you're enjoying the series and would love if you left a review. Have a great day, See yah!


	8. Tightened Bonds

Mortal Kombat Beyond X

(Chapter 8: Tightened Bonds)

Kyle had been at the Wu Shi Academy for 2 weeks, he was beginning to miss Cassie a lot. Unfortunately for him Raiden said that he wasn't ready to go home yet as he's still not in control of his powers completely. Kyle had made friends with Kaapo in his time there. Kaapo made Kyle's time there a little more bearable. As Kyle was training outdoors with his dark chi, Kaapo had approached him. "Hey buddy, you wanna hang out for a bit." Kaapo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm down with that, what are you planning." Kyle said with a smile and with curiosity in his voice. "Well there's a lake view from on top of a hill not far from here, its a cool place to just kick back for a bit." Kaapo explained to Kyle. "Alright i'm in" Kyle said with a smile and a gentle nod of his head signalling approval. Once they arrived at the place Kyle looked onward to the sight of the lake and the sun glistening off the water. The sight was gorgeous to say the least.

As Kyle was staring off at the lake Kaapo gave him a tap on his back. Kyle turned to see he had two apples in his hands. He shot a hand out toward Kyle with the apple in his hand and gave a nod as if to say here take one. Kyle smiled and accepted and they both began to sit crossed legged and looked onward to the lake. "Where'd you get the apples?" Kyle asked while taking a bite. "There's an apple tree right behind us." Kaapo said covering his mouth and answering while he was chewing on his apple. "These are good, no preservatives im guessing. Tastes different from the ones back home."

Kyle said trying to make conversation with Kaapo. "I guess so" Kaapo said with a shrug of his shoulders, unsure of why they tasted different. Kyle shrugged it off as well. "Hey, I wanna thank you for making my stay a little easier." Kyle said his Gaze turning away from the lake and on Kaapo instead. Kappo turned back to look at Kyle. "It's really not a big deal, besides I like hanging out with you."

Kaapo said nonchalantly. "When I go back home we gotta find a way to stay in touch." Kyle said before taking another bite from his apple. "Agreed buddy" Kaapo said and raised his hand with the apple in the air, showing agreement. "Still can't believe we come from a powerful ancient lineage." Kyle said after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah but oh well, in a world full of elder gods and multiple realms it's not the weirdest thing we've heard. Still coming from Raiden it was pretty… Shocking." As the word shocking came out of Kaapo's mouth his face was pasted with a mischievous look.

"Oh God." Kyle said with a small smile on his face and chuckle. "Which one?" Kaapo asked sarcastically. Kyle began to laugh and Kaapo couldn't help but have a big smile on his face. Kyle gave Kaapo a nudge as if to say Knock it off. "Come on" Kyle said as he was getting up. "Let's head back to the academy, I could use your help with training."

Later that night on the other side of the world was Johnny cage and Sonya. "Are you almost ready baby?" Johnny called from his bedroom. Johnny was wearing a nice silk black suit with a red tie, black shoes, and a white button up shirt beneath the black suit. Cassie wasn't home, for a while she had been at Jacqui's. Of course Cassie told her father that she was gonna stay at Jacqui's for a few days so it wasn't like he didn't know where she was. He was concerned about her. But he didn't want to think about it tonight.

Johnny stepped out of his bedroom to lay his eyes on the gorgeous sight of his lover. She was wearing a black dress that was cut right by the kneecaps. She had black flats, diamond earrings, and a oval sapphire necklace in-cased by diamond. Her make up was done in a way to have a natural look. She wore her hair down simply and the hair was resting on her back. "Flats?" Johnny said with a raised brow and sly smile on his face.

"Don't start John!" she said with a pout. Johnny just laughed and walked over to her and grabbed her hand leading her to the door. **She's so easily worked up, nothing's changed.** He thought to himself which brought a small smile on his face which Sonya failed to notice. He loved how feisty she was it fascinated him. When they were in their garage Johnny clicked the unlock button on his Camaro convertible and opened the door for Sonya politely.

As she got in he made his way around to the driver's seat and once he was in there he turned on some tunes and made his way out. The song Cosmic girl by Jamiroquai was playing thanks to Johnny who picked the custom playlist he made for tonight.

Once they reached their first red light Johnny looked at Sonya with a smile on his face from his song selection. Sonya gave a light flirtatious smile back at him. Sonya's hair was blowing in the wind and Johnny's was completely still thanks to his slicked back hair and a lot of gel. She felt alive, and young again. Once they reached their destination Sonya was surprised to see a massive skyscraper. She followed Johnny in, who held her by her waist. Johnny had a dinner in a skyscraper with a beautiful view of the city for them to look at while they ate a 5-Star meal.

She went with lobster and he went with a nice juicy T-bone steak. "Do you have any idea whats going on with Cassie and her boyfriend?" Sonya asked Johnny with concern for her daughter before sipping on her wine. "I don't know, I can't imagine she's happy though. The whole situation is stressful just to think about. Johnny said in a sombre tone. I wish she didn't have to deal with it." Johnny sighed while rubbing his neck with one hand.

Sonya placed her hand over his free hand. She shot him a comforting smile which caught him off guard. Sonya showing affection was a sight he wasn't used to seeing anymore. It reminded him how lucky he was that she began to like him again.

When they were finished their dinner Johnny nodded his head in the direction to the balcony. "Fresh air?" He murmured. Sonya nodded in response with another flirtatious smile. Her gaze left his eyes for a moment to look at his lips which went unnoticed. Johnny said nothing and simply guided her to the balcony by her hips again.

There they remained taking in the fresh air and the beautiful sight of the city. Just watching the traffic move and the bright lights of the signs was relaxing for Sonya.

Johnny's arm remained placed around Sonya and he began lightly stroking his thumb against her back passionately. Sonya turned and placed her hand on his chest. Both still looking at the view. He grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers. "I wanted to take you out to some place amazing tonight. To remind you that you're special. I wanted it to be expensive to show you, that you're priceless to me…. To show you you're worth it." Johnny murmured.

The alluring look on Johnny's face grew and Sonya bit her lip lightly and gently let go of her lip with her teeth. Johnny decided to close the gap between their faces. After their passionate kiss Johnny looked her in the eyes longingly and then murmured. "Lets get out of here." "About damn time" Sonya said in a seductive voice.

The two got home and entered the bedroom quickly. Johnny wasn't done with his music though; he turned on his speakers and out came Jamiroquai's space cowboy. The nice slow jazzy song got the two of them in the mood. They both stripped down to merely their underwear.

Johnny grabbed Sonya's waist with one hand and grabbed her neck with the other. Connecting his lips with her's for the second time tonight. He pulled away from the kiss and began kissing her neck, which rewarded him with the sound of her sweet sweet moans.

She removed her bra giving him a nice view. A cocky smile fell on Sonya's face as she saw Johnny staring. She covered them with her forearm to tease him. He shook his head and then proceeded to gently lay her on the bed where he began kissing her from her lips down to her waist. He slipped off her panties and began working his magic. A flurry of moans flowed through the air. He knew she loved it. He stopped and pulled off his own underwear and as he was about to begin again she stopped him. "My turn, Superstar!" She said in a mocking tone while still panting. She hopped on top of him where he said nothing and made no complaints. He didn't mind that she liked to lead at times.

The rest of the night was a pleasure to say the least. When all was said and done Johnny laid next to his lover in bed with her resting on his chest and his arm around her shoulder. He cracked a small smile while the two rested their eyes as he knew that the love that was once between them had been rekindled.

Writer's notes: Hey guys so, I know this chapter got a little raunchy, but i feel like it was just the right amount. I don't think i want to get into extreme detail about the characters sexual moments because frankly I believe it's unnecessary. I felt like I threw in just enough so you can get an idea of what they were doing. Anyway thanks for reading again and leave a review it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
